Kisses and All that Jazz
by Idle Writer of Crack
Summary: AU. Hinata Hyuga is ravished by the Kazekage and her partner. Gift for SecretBox. GaaraHinataSuigetsu. You've been warned.


**Title:** Kisses and All that Jazz  
**Author:** Melodramatic Writer (Reanne1102)  
**DateMe March Challenge:** Triangulation  
**Pairing:** GaaraHinataSuigetsu

**A/N: **Alternative Universe. Characters are fifteen. Random and Rushed. No plot but there is kissing so I guess it counts for something.

At first this was _only_ a gift for **SecretBox** but now it's a gift for her and an entry in the March Challenge. I figured I should actually enter something.

* * *

It was awkward and wet, Hinata would later think, very wet.

The shock when his lips descended on hers had passed and was replaced by innocent curiosity and a delicious sense of pleasure when his lips stroked hers hesitantly, the butterfly caress banishing all thoughts that this was not at all proper.

Hinata pressed her lips firmly against his, hands fisting in his short fiery red hair. The innocent feel of lips pressed against lips turned awkward when Gaara's tongue reached out tentatively and licked the underside of her upper lip. Hinata jerked her head away, eyes impossibly wide as electric shocks jolted jaggedly down her throat.

Flushing red, Hinata forced herself to look Gaara (the _Kazekage_, she would later remember, horrified). Opalescent and green clashed, a wordless conversation occurring between haggard breaths and stares before Hinata noticed something in his eyes that made her gasp for air because it _blew her away_ and she just couldn't believe that _anyone_ could stare at her like that and steal her breath with _just one look_ and…and…

Gaara was kissing her again, wordlessly calming her with his mouth brushing against her lips, her cheeks, her nose, her eyes…and Hinata Hyuga melted.

When he kissed her again with a little more confidence, Hinata uncertainly opened her mouth to his probing tongue and shivered when it slicked past her lips.

It was wet and warm and somewhat uncomfortable. His inexperienced showed with the way he was timidly exploring her mouth with his tongue and for a brief moment Hinata glowed at the knowledge that she was his first.

"It's awfully hot here, don't you think?" a familiar voice called out wickedly and Hinata found herself agreeing mentally before she pulled away from Gaara in horror.

Turning around, the heiress went beet red when she found her partner pinning them both with a steely gaze.

Silvery blue hair matted to his forehead and a strained smile, Suigetsu Hozuki was Hinata Hyuga's partner on this diplomatic mission to secure a peace treaty between Suna and Konoha. For what, he didn't particularly care to know.

As soon as they had arrived in Suna he ditched Hinata in favour of the Konoha embassy that had air conditioning and lots and lots of water. Remembering that he had a partner whilst in the midst of chugging down the precious liquid, Suigetsu had reluctantly left to search for her. Who knew he'd stumble upon the introverted Hyuga making out with the Kazekage?

It seemed he wasn't needed after all. Hinata seemed to be doing fine on her own and her 'diplomatic persuasive ways' would get the treaty signed in no time. Something stirred in his chest at the sight of the tell tale flush on the Kazekage's face and Hinata's red lips. It raised its head and Suigetsu saw green.

"Aw," he drawled out mockingly, silver eyes glinting dangerously in the desert sun, "you two started without me. I'm crushed."

Without warning Suigetsu's hand fastened on her wrist and Hinata was pulled towards him, her surprised cry cut off by a hot mouth pressed against her own, hard and heavy – not at all sweet and awkward and innocent as it had been with Gaara.

Suigetsu's kisses were hungrier and demanding. Hot, wet and bordering on animalistic. Her lips bruised with every nip and suckle and her head pounded from the lack of oxygen.

When she was released Hinata saw the stars, the moon and the sun. Hair in disarray, eyes glazed over and lips swollen from the sweet torture it had been put through, Hinata Hyuga looked thoroughly ravished.

Suigetsu flashed a smirk in the direction of the Kazekage, issuing a silent challenge for him to '_beat that'._

It was too bad (_good_, Hinata would guiltily think later) for the dazed heiress that Gaara took Suigetsu up on that challenge.

**End.**


End file.
